Growing Up
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Damian Wayne is in this story to but there wasn't a suggestion for him... Anyway this is a story about Damian growing up. Some kissing and cussing so I rated T cause im parranoid .


I don't own anything except the idea (and I also own Nicole, she is an OC). This is all in Damian Wayne's P.O.V. also, some cussing and violence.

I was sitting in drama class doodling about last nights mission when I heard the teacher say my name. "Yes?", the teacher was explaining how he loved my acting last week so much that I was going to be the lead in a play. Then he announced the plays name. I froze, even my breathing stopped.

After school ended I was waiting for Alfred when a certain red-haired boy tackled me. My face hit the concrete, and then I tasted metal. "COLIN WHAT THE HELL!?" my best friend stood up and tried to offer me a hand. I smacked his hand away, "Im REALLY SORRY! I was going to say hi but that kid shoved me into you". He pointed to a boy walking back to his friends high-fiving and yelling "FAGS!". They were all laughing, I stood up and brushed myself off spitting out some blood from biting my tounge. Today I really just needed a punching bag.

I was actually glad for the kid to shove Colin into me, cause now I was going to give him some free plastic surgery. Colin tried to stop me but I was WAY to set on this kid and pissed to give a fuck if anyone cared. I walked up and taped his shoulder, he was over a foot taller than me and DEFINITELY older than me. His friends snickered and pointed at me, I just smiled my most pissed off/creepy smile when he turned around. "What kid? Do you want me to fuck you up more.", he was just flaming the fire now. "No, but you can apologize before I fuck up your world and your face.", they all laughed in my face making me smile even bigger, "Kid, you're a FREAK and im going to enjoy this."

He cracked his fingers and rolled his neck. I just rolled my eyes and planted a fist across his face and swept his legs out from under him before his neck roll was halfway done. "Pathetic, the next time you want to take me on you _ignorant scumbag, _bring something other than _your ego._"

I walked back to Colin and turned around one last time to see the person being swarmed, I heard something about a broken nose but just shrugged it off. "We should split before they realize who did that.", "Ya I guess so" we both walked away casually and wouldn't you know it, my limo drove up so we climbed in. "Onward to Colin's house Pennyworth!", Alfred looked at me from the mirror chuckling, "I presumed so Master Damian"

When we pulled up to Colin's house he flashed a smile, "Thanks Alfred! Oh and good luck... ROMEO!" he slammed the door and was entering his house by the time his comment registered. I growled under my breath as we began to drive towards my manor. I was upset again now, I was supposed to be Romeo... didn't he kiss Juliet?

"Hey Alfred", he looked up quite puzzled knowing that I rarely used first names unless I was at school. "Yes?", "Do Romeo and Juliet kiss?". He game me another puzzled look, "Yes, but what is the reason for your question?", I blushed furiously realizing that this meant I would lose my first kiss. "Im Romeo in a play" I mumbled. Alfred smiled brightly as we pulled into the manor, "wonderful Master Damian! Your father and master Dick will be pleased to hear this news!"

I was suddenly dreading going inside of the giant doors, Grayson would probably say something to the effects of, "Damian's going to be a famous actor!" and then he would hug me. Why that man hugged so much I would never understand. Father would probably just say "congratulations", and truthfully sometimes I liked how Grayson would get excited over the tiniest of things.

~Time Pass~

I take everything back, Grayson was squealing in delight and hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe. "_Dick.. ca-can't Br.. BREATHE!_", he finally dropped me and ran to go get my lines. Bruce smiled an apologetic smile, "congratulations, and good job.". I had almost nailed his reaction, I thanked him and excused myself. As I walked up the stairs heading towards the corridor that lead to my room I thought about "Juliet". I didn't even know who I was going to be kissing in a week. I sighed shutting the door behind me, I walked over to my bed and sat down. I sat there for a moment then grabbed my fluffiest pillow. I fluffed it twice then put it up to my face and screamed, I layed down and put it under my neck, and just stared at the ceiling.

I didn't realize I was screaming till my father and Grayson burst in. They were both wide eyed, and I realized I was shouting. I clamped my mouth shut with my hand. "Im sorry I thought I was mentally shouting.", they both looked at each other and walked over. Grayson put an arm around me, "whats up kiddo?", father looked really awkward.

"This stupid play! I have to kiss a girl I don't even KNOW in a week..." I mumbled quietly _"and it's my first kiss to."_. Grayson looked at my father and they replied in unison, "What?". "ARRGH!" I pulled at my hair and flopped back onto my bed. I could hear them whispering, "his first kiss?", I waited for Grayson to realize this... ***GAAASP*** "HIS FIRST KISS, AWWW!". He yanked me into another bear hug and out of the corner of my eye I saw my father smiling a bit. I sighed, this was going to be a VERY long week.

~Time Pass~

The weekend was terrible, Grayson made me practice my lines with him as Juliet! And Alfred explained how just a simple peck on the lips would do for the kiss, wouldn't want to be inappropriate to the young lady now would we. I was so embarrassed, I was GLAD to be back at school. Today was the first rehearsal, we would be there all day practicing the ENTIRE play. Suddenly Alfred's telling me improper stuff to NOT do with young ladies sounded GREAT!

Colin was going to be the man I was supposed to kill. I couldn't help but chuckle, me, kill Colin? This director was crazy, Colin walked up smiling. "You ready to murder me?", I deepened my voice to my father's Batman voice, "Yes.". Colin took one step away looking a bit scared, then we both cracked up. His smile vanished, "have you met Juliet yet?", "No she is going to get here in five minutes the director said she was late."

Colin opened his mouth to reply but was yanked away by one of the cast members. I sighed trying to calm down, I thought in my head "it's JUST a kiss, not like it's the Joker with a freeze ray.". That happened once and I shivered at the memory. I managed to be calmed down by the time that the director walked up to me. "She is here!"

Great, so much for calm! I was told to wait for her on set A and that to be sure I was in costume. I heard footsteps behind me, it was about time she got here! I turned around about to introduce myself, only to forget my name. She was shorter than me (thank goodness) and she had dark brown hair that reminded me of my mother. Her silver eyes stared back at me looking me up and down like I was doing to her.

"You must be Damian.", I liked the way she said my name. "Yes and you must be...?", she blushed realizing she knew more about me than I knew about her. " I-Im Nicole, sorry for being late.", "S'Okay". We stood awkwardly till finally she suggested practicing from the beginning straight to the end. Every thing way going smooth actually, I felt what Romeo might have felt. Right before we made it to th kissing scene the director came in and moved us to Set B

~Time Pass~

All week we had practiced but we never got to the kissing scene, and now it was opening night. I had to calm Nicole and myself down. As they play seemed to fly by suddenly we were face to face. I breathed in and then out, slowly I lifted her chin turning my head slightly to the right. I brought our lips together, closing my eyes and suddenly the crowd was going wild. It was a soft sweet kiss and when I pulled away we looked into each others rest of the play finished swiftly, I killed a overdramatic Colin, and eventually took my own life. The crowd was screaming and clapping and whistling.

~Time Pass~

Nicole was walking with me around the darkened school and we were just talking, getting to know each other. She admitted that was her first kiss to, and after a while we... kissed again. I heard Grayson "whooping" so I pulled away, both of us blushing at Grayson's behavior. I started to apologize when I saw father smack Grayson with the flyer for the play. Nicole gave me her number and told me goodbye. I stepped into the car smiling, "AWW! Little d is growing up!" Grayson started to sob into my shirt. Maybe I was growing up.


End file.
